High precision machining typically requires a relatively high level of inspection or quality control to assure acceptability of relatively high dimensional tolerances. For those dimensions that fail to meet the required tolerances, substantial rework may be required, or worse yet, the hardware may have to be scrapped. These problems are especially true for reaming tools or reamers.
Conventional reamers create precision bores in metallic components. Typical tools incorporate a cutting bit that incrementally removes base material to form the borehole. Respective coolant and lubricant sources are often disposed at the cutting area to create a fluid flow directed away from the area. The coolant and lubricant serves primarily to extend the life of the cutting bit. However, a secondary function of the fluid involves carrying away the metallic shavings and chips created from the cutting process.
While conventional reamers often adequately perform their intended functions, by relying solely on fluid flow to discharge the metallic shavings or chips, full and complete discharge of the material from the borehole often fails to occur with sufficient reliability. This often results in unnacceptable surface corrugations and grooves in the finished surface, requiring costly rework to remove. Moreover, should inspection fail to reveal the presence of a nondischarged chip, satisfactory operation of an overall hardware assembly may be substantially compromised should the chip dislodge and circulate freely though an assembled system.
Therefore, those skilled in the art have recognized the need for a chip removal tool that reliably discharges chips from the radial surface of a borehole and minimizes costly rework, scrap and unexpected contamination of a follow-on assembly. The chip removal tool of the present invention satisfies these needs.